The tale of Ivy Hawke
by XxRebelAngelxX
Summary: This is the tale of the rouge named Ivy Hawke and her life. THIS IS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUGE, AND HORROR. THEIR IS ROMANCE! :-) I WOULD LOVE REVEIWS SO I CAN IMPROVE. thanks for reading! -Hayley101567
1. Intro

**Chapter 1**

Hawke stared deeply into the dark shade of night that was painted across the never-ending sky. This was her favorite moment of the day, the part of the day were she could just lay down in the dark green grass and not fight to protect her teammates lives. The silence was beautiful and it felt good too.

The silence didn't last long because she could hear Ander's footsteps crunching fallen leaves and stomping over rocks. "Hey Hawke" he whispered sitting down next to her but before he could finish his thoughts she spoke "isn't it beautiful?" she asked now looking him in his hazel eyes. "It is" he said now supporting himself on his two elbows, leaning back he continued "but not as beautiful as you". Of course Hawke made no response and continued looking up into the sky until he spoke what was on his mind "What do you like so much about it Hawke?"

"I don't know," she answered "maybe it's because it's the one time of day where I don't have to constantly fight to protect you fools". He laughed and then it became very silent. "You understand what beholds us tomorrow with old 'broody' right?" now it was her turn to laugh "yes I do Anders but thank you, you know we have to deal with Hadriana for him before he becomes obsessed". "Do you like him Hawke?"

That was freaky

"What?!" she was surprised and a little bit freaked out, where did that come from. "It's just the way you look at him, with those big beautiful luminous river blue eyes" "We are just friends Anders"

It was far from the truth.

He looked at her suspiciously but he returned back to the comments on how much fighting they would probably do tomorrow. It was a relief to her but she did not make any movement for him to think that.

**A few hours later…**

Hawke was surprised when she was walking upstairs to go to bed to see Fenris leaning against the corridor wall. When she entered the corridor he directed his attention toward her. "Hello Hawke, I just came up here to thank you for your help for tomorrow's mission" "no problem, anything to help you concentrate better"

It was more than just that, but she didn't say the other thoughts that lingered in her mind.

He smiled and left.

_That was quick _she thought, now heading toward her bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

And to make sure her brain processed the encounter that had just happened

_The crimson red of fire burned her eyes as she heard muffled screams from the houses in the village. Someone was calling her name but she could not see or interpret who that person was. "Help!" she screamed, realizing that her big and tough voice had turned into a little mouse like voice and it frightened her. She ran aimlessly around trying to find a way to get away from here, or wherever here was. The next thing that happened even shocked her more. As she finally found a way out it suddenly became blocked by a huge ogre "NO!" she screamed now tripping over a rock as she began to flee. Now on her backside and trying to scoot away from the ogre the ogre began to charge right in her direction. The first time she did dodge it, but the second time it collided with her forcing her body to fly and land in a heap of rubble, right next to a dagger. For the third time it started to charge at her but this time something came over her, like a spell or something;_

_A possession_

_Hawke jumped onto the ogre and started to randomly stab it all over, trying to get it to die a painful death. _

_And it worked._

_It finally toppled over and was beyond dead._

_She stood up, her hands and face now covered in dark red blood. She soon saw her father and mother run toward her and saw a look of horror cross their faces when they saw their little girl covered in blood and her black pupils cover her usually luminous blue irises. Her mother screamed._

She soon woke up surrounded in a puddle of sweat and heard herself hyperventilating. "Maker…" she stood up and headed toward the dressing area to get dressed.

Afterward she ran downstairs to prepare her team.


	2. Broody is still unhappy

When she sent the letters out for her team to meet her at her house she was _exhausted_, she felt like she was a cadaver.

The first person to show up was Varric, not surprisingly enough "hello Hawke" he said in usual comedic manner "so I am guessing we are meeting for old broody right?" "Yes but you are lucky enough that he wasn't here or he would hurt you" "hurt me with what? A frown?" she laughed at that remark but fell silent as Ander's walked in. "I hope this is important because I have some patients waiting back at the clinic for me" Ander's said flatly, with not one drop of emotion.

" Yep," said Varric "we are going to try to turn Fenris's frown upside down" they both laughed at that but Hawke stayed quiet, waiting for Fenris to show up.

_Speak of the devil _thought Hawke as old Broody stepped through the copper colored door and into the room where Hawke and the other two men sat. "Are we ready to tear this bitch's heart out of her chest?" Fenris said looking at Hawke with a determined glare "Nice to see you too Fenris" she said jokingly a wide smile now across her face. He didn't respond just he repeated his statement, "yes we are ready to go, lets Broody".

**1 hour later**

Hadriana was finally dead,

She now lay on the gray stoned floor and blood was laying around her corpse, when only seconds ago Hadriana had been begging for her life. "That bitch," he muttered now glaring at the wench with the type of hate that could kill an angel. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hawke with a worried look on her face but before she could continue Fenris turned around so fast it could have tricked a cheetah, "of course not! Why would I want to talk about it?" he said pushing her aside so he could leave.

Her heart fell

Did she really just get yelled at after all the help she gave?

She was confused, but she also felt very vacuous.

A tear rolled down her cheek when all of a sudden Anders and Varric came running up from behind her, " what is the matter Hawke?" asked Anders with a sympathetic look in his eyes "nothing" she croaked "lets just- go"

"but where is Broody?" asked Varric

"He ran off because I … I"

She didn't know

"Let's just go."

**Back at her mansion**

_What had happen? _Hawke had asked herself this millions of times already, but still no logical answer.

Hawke still felt dry tears on her cheeks, dried out by the cruelness of his heart. What had she done to deserve that reaction? It was just a simple question wasn't it? Or did her mind glitch into thinking it was a normal question?

But Hawke had no answers for the questions that floated about her mind aimlessly. To think all that help was a waste! Hawke actually really didn't _need _to kill Hadriana, the only reason she did was for…..

FENRIS!

Where did he go? What had happened to him?

Was he in danger?

_I need to find him _thought Ivy scuttling downstairs to find Fenris entering her mansion

Hawke rushed over to him

"Where the fuck did you go?" she asked in a higher pitch than her voice was usually in.

"I had to clear my mind"

"Well at least you could've told me first!"

"I couldn't have, you would have gone after me, I wouldn't, and couldn't have that"

"Why is that?"

"Just because…. I… I don't need to explain that to you but anyway I came here to apologize about the situation with Hadriana I took my anger out on you, undeservingly so."

_Was Broody actually apologizing?!_

"It is ok" she said finally "but I was worried about you thought"

"no need to be" is all he said before leaving.

_Hawke was surrounded in darkness, darkness that would never fade. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't because her voice was gone._

_Gone_

_Then she saw a tan hand pop out of the darkness and she jumped. It cupped over her mouth. Hawke wanted to beg it to let her go…. But she couldn't. Hawke couldn't even tell it to "fuck off", she wanted to something, anything for it to go away. _

_Then a noise, music started playing it sounded like the type of music that the Devil would dance too._

_She wanted, NEEDED, to leave._

_To get away from the miniature Hell that haunted her existence. She started to cry, a silent cry because she couldn't sob. Hawke wanted to punch whatever it was but she decided it was a better idea just to leave it alone, considering that a second hand popped out to join the first one but this time it had a dagger. _

_Then she saw the face…._

_FENRIS_

Hawke woke up to a dark room and the only light source was a flickering candle next to her bookshelf that Orana probably had set up.

Hawke started to say a prayer to protect her soul from the Devil that's how afraid she was. There was still one question though…

How did she get to bed?

She didn't remember but Hawke decided it was better not to what had happened.


	3. a nice chat

After her nightmare she had had she decided it would be better just to stay away from Fenris for a few days. Even though Ivy didn't have the slightest idea of why she had that dream, _maybe because you had talked to him before you went to sleep_ her brain tried to ration but she ignored it. "That is one reason but why a dream like that?" she murmured to herself but forgot that Anders had been standing right there.

"Hmm" he said now facing her with an intrigued look in his eyes, "Oh sorry it is nothing I was just speaking to myself"  
"I see" he replied now focusing on the little girl that had been sitting on his bench. Anders had been trying to heal her before he was interrupted by Hawke's out-loud thoughts.

Once the girl left he had turned back to her "you have been acting quite different lately," he whispered worriedly "whatever is the matter?"

"I am fine"

"I highly doubt that Hawke, so does Justice"

"Ha- well Justice nor you have to worry about this, I am fine"

"Well if you need to talk I will be here"

"I know Anders, and I thank you for that you are a truly good friend"

And with that she was off.

**At the Hanged Man**

Varric burst into laughter with Hawke's not too terribly funny remark, which meant he was drunk. "Oh Hawke you always seem to amuse me"

"Yeah but that wasn't meant to BE amusing, which worries me Varric" she chuckled "now don't go putting this into your nest retarded story Varric or I might just have to butcher you like I did to that ogre when I was little".

Now his amused face had turned into fear and he gulped. Now it was Merrill's turn to laugh a throaty laugh, even though it WAS funny and it was ok to laugh.

"Oh Hawke that was magnificent! I have never seen Varric so afraid in my whole entire life!" she yelled, quite amused.

"Well I am going to hit the hay everyone we have a big job tomorrow as we try to find that missing elf boy" she wearily said.

Hawke nodded to Merrill, Varric, and Isabella and left.

On the way home Ivy walked a very slow pace, trying to see if she would see Fenris walking around or leaving for his mansion, but he was nowhere in sight.

She sighed and moved on, _why do you care about him so much? _She thought to herself as a tear drop fell down her cheek _he will never care about you like you care about him, you are not good enough_

That is when someone came up behind her and but a hand over her pale lips and stabbed her in her lower back.


	4. Mysterious place

When Hawke woke up she was surrounded in pitch black. The silence was like a dagger to the back, speaking of,

Hawke shifted her body slowly and her ribs protested with a quick feeling of pain.

"Ah," she quietly yelled as to not attract any unwanted attention, if there was anyone, or anything there. Her ribs felt severely dry as the rubbed together as her body moved, but then she soon discovered she was shackled to something, probably most likely a wall. _How the heck did I end up in this living Hell?_ Even though she knew it was useless, Hawke still tried to fight her way out of the damned chains, nonetheless her efforts were not successful and all that ended up happening was two bloody wrists.

_This would be a good moment to be a mage of some sort wouldn't it? _She thought, _If I was I could just blast out of these bloody things and light up the room a little bit. _

All she knew was that she was getting tired of sitting around and waiting for someone to get her out of this place. _Wherever this place IS,_

Instead of worrying she just decided to recall what happened before she was brutally stabbed in her ribcage and her lower back. _Let's see, I was at the Hanged Man with Varric, Isabella, and Merrill and when I decided to leave that's when I was stabbed, if only I saw the drunkard's face. Only a drunkard would be foolish enough to stab her anyway. _

And if it wasn't a drunkard it was just an idiotic mercenary that was fooled into thinking he/she could KILL or at least CONTAIN Hawke, it was just out of the question, more or less laughable too.

All she knew was whoever they were, they were going to get a taste of their own medicine, but not just contained.

Hawke senses turned back on and she smelled something. It smelled musky, old, and almost like,

Blood…..

Hawke almost choked because of it too, it was not just one person's blood that was for sure. The smell of the blood mixed together and blended like a collage, just a very ugly one. Her senses felt like they were going to explode because of how much the blood killed her mind, she could barely think. _Even though I fight I always hated the smell of blood, _and because of this her body involuntarily jerked and she suddenly lost all her ability to smell because of the intensity of the smell, it was overwhelming her. _Maker please help me_, Hawke telepathically pleaded.

Hawke was never patient

Her body became weaker every second, her senses overwhelming her, she couldn't control it and she fell asleep.

_Later…._

When she awoke the chamber was no longer dark. Some walls of the chamber held a torch which aided her with her vision. Ivy was still not fully awake so she couldn't make out anything, but she did see something even with her blurry vision;

The source of the blood

In one corner of the chamber there was a pile of bodies, to long forgotten to have been cared about. _That's why it smelled like OLD blood_ even with a little humor in her thoughts Ivy was still shaky, _what horrible monster does that? _Ivy wasn't sure she wanted to know but she was still interested what bastard put her in this place, _or bastards…._

For awhile Ivy just sat there waiting for someone to barge in like they usually did, but it never happened. _I still can't think of anybody idiotic enough to try to hold me here? Everyone I knew who was an idiot is dead. Or this could be someone intelligent-_

_No, no, no, no intelligent person would-_

_You never know-_

Hawke decided to stop thinking about it so she would stop talking (thinking) to herself.

_If only someone was here so I can talk to them, maybe even fight with them. Ivy wished the man she loved was here with her-_

Suddenly Ivy felt a salty teardrop roll down her cheek and fall of her chin,

_Don't you dare cry over that blasted elf he does not love you, he never will. Stop thinking of such sad thoughts, nobody is here for you so get over it!_

Her Thoughts did not help though, after all she loved him with all her heart, even though they fought like crazy..

Even though he would never love her in return

The thought of rejection pained her, but wasn't she always rejected anyway?

A few hours later the situation never changed, she was still alone in this filthy chamber, the smell of blood was actually fading now because she was getting use to it. Hawke was utterly bored so she decided to plain with the chain on her cuffs,

Ding* ding* ding*

BANG*

Hawke head flew up as she saw a man step in the room, but all she saw was a silhouette because the torches had begun to fade, and so had the light.

"I see you are awake young lady"

"YOUNG LADY! That is not my name so you shall not call me that"

"I will call you whatever I please, YOUNG LADY"

Hawke started trying to claw at him, he just laughed

"You are pathetic too"

"I will show you who is pathetic if you let me out of these chains" she snarled

"You won't get out of those chains AT ALL if you keep talking to me like that you brat"

Suddenly the man stepped out of the shadows

The man had slightly long gray hair had wore a Magister's robe.

_Who was this man? And what am I doing here_

"So you, an old man managed to stab me?" Hawke chuckled "I must have been more drunk then I realize"

"I am not the one that stabbed you, one of my guards did"

"Wow good because if word got that I got stabbed but a stupid old man, my reputation would've been ruined"

Suddenly the man's hand began to glow and her lifted me by the collar of my robe, "I will cut that disrespectful tongue out of your mouth if you keep it up wench"

Suddenly the magic flare dimmed and Ivy fell to the ground with a thump.

"My mansion my rules" he said as he left the chamber.


	5. The Revelation

_She cried out in release as the older man stood up, leaving her there. "What a pathetic excuse for life, you will die here Hawke"_

Ivy suddenly jolted awake. _Damn him, infiltrating my dreams and taking over my mind, hasn't he done enough already? _

The door opened suddenly when a huge bulky guard came in. "Get up pet, your master is ready to see you"

"If I was to ever get up I would have to be unchained you fool"

She saw a hint of anger in the man's eyes, but it suddenly disappeared when his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the key

_Great this will be my chance to escape, so a plan…_

_As he approaches I shall act innocently until he lowers himself to unlock the cuffs and I will knee him in the chin and push him back, grab his sword and cut his head off just to show who the master REALLY was._

The guard cam toward her and she decided to put the act on

"Please spare me, I am only a young girl, I would do anything to escape"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because suddenly the guard pulled back his arm and slapped her across the face. "You were not told to speak you wench"

_What was with the obsession with the word wench?_

He leaned down, but as soon lifted her knee an inch above the ground the guard pushed down her legs into the stone floor with brutal strength. She whimpered and he smiled, that was the worst thing she had ever seen.

"Now, if you don't resist, you will be able to return to your pitiful little chains as soon as the masters done with you, understand?" The guard said, gagging her with cloth.

She gave him the death stare as he hefted her over his shoulders "you are not as heavy as I thought you would be" the guard said while chuckling at the state of her being.

Once they got into the chamber the guard set her down on the floor and re-shackled her against the wall closest to the old man.

"You may leave now" the man said, dismissing the guard from his duties.

The man stood up and sauntered over towards her

_Old man, oh how I wish to rip out your beard and kick you in your family jewels. Wait, they aren't jewels at all!_

He leaned over and un-wrapped the cloth from around her face.

"You idiotic old man I will have your ball sack ripped out and shoved down your throat!"

He chuckled putting his mouth right near her ear, "How would you manage that Serah? In your current state you are in no place to give out threats"

"Once I find a way out- "

"Oh pet that's where you're wrong, you see you WON'T be finding a way out. I will not let you leave yet"

"What exactly is your purpose of holding me captive?"

The old man burst out laughing, his face turning purple from the lack of oxygen from his hearty laughs.

"I don't believe anything I said had a hint of humor in it"

"Oh it did, do you not remember your dreams?"

Her face paled

_The heat of his fingers, wrapping around her heart, _

"_Get it over with pet, crush that bitches heart"_

"_My pleasure" a certain elf's voice replied squeezing Hawke's heart until it exploded from the pain and pressure. _

_She cried out in release._

A single tear drop formed in her eye-

**NO DO NOT LET HIM TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR MIND HAWKE**

Her sadness and depression was quickly exchanges for sudden anger and outrage. "He would never- wait.."

"Yes you moronic fool, I AM DANARIUS"

The older mage had enslaved Fenris, this is the one who he had been searching for

Sorry I must go loves! I will return soon, oh and I am now doing beta, sooo… yeah! Request below!


	6. The Discovery

Hey everyone I am back, again -_-

In this chapter it is in Fenris's perspective

**FENRIS**

It was almost Midnight and Fenris decided it would be a decent idea to visit the Hanged Man and have a few drinks _why not, _he thought, _better than sitting in Danarius's manor and mooning over that damned good for nothing Hawke. _

Fenris opened the door to the hanged man and searched the room for that puny, but hairy dwarf. He finally spotted him, _of course with the wench's again _he thought and slowly walked toward Varric. When Varric saw Fenris coming his way he shooed the girls off quickly before he became distracted by them. "Hello broody, come to join me for a few drinks?"

"No, I have a question for you"

"Ok," Varric answered "go ahead and tell me"

"Have you seen Hawke lately?"

He grinned, _I knew something was heating up between them_

Fenris noticed his sudden grin and the color was flushed from his face, _he better not be making up a story out of this. _

After what seemed like forever Varric finally answered, "no broody I haven't seen her lately, may I ask you why you wish to know"

"No, it's none of your business dwarf"

"Oh that touched a nerve"

Fenris glared at him "look I did not walk all the way here from Hightown just to be mocked by a story telling dwarf, now if you would excuse me"

Fenris decided to just have a few drinks by himself to think things over. Hawke hadn't been around since he last saw her, which was a week ago and it was unusual for her to be cooped up in her mansion this long.

As soon as the bartender came near he decided enough was enough and he ordered enough alcohol to hydrate a Qunari (which would take a lot)

He woke up the next morning horribly tipsy.

_Damn, must have really been in a bad mood._

He got up and put his armor on and picked up his long-sword.

He _WAS_ going to find out where Hawke had went.

As he stood outside her house he could already tell something was not right.

He opened the door and called out "Hawke?" When he got no response he entered the front hall slowly and silently tip toed up the stairs toward her room.

What he saw there made him quiver in anger.

Blood was splattered across the room and various weapons and bodies were scattered across the floor.

_Who was here and what had they done to HIS Hawke._

He growled and reached for a book on her desk.

He flung it across the room and it hit a frame that was hanging on the wall. The glass shattered into a million pieces across the carpet.

His lyrium marking were lit to the max. _I WILL RIP THEIR HEART OUT, WHOEVER THE PERSON BE._

Then it suddenly dawned on him. The bodies on the ground, their armor…

He went on his knees and searched the corpse, and as he was searching through the pocket he saw a letter.

_Dear Master,_

_We talked to some villagers and they gave some details on where Serah Hawke lives,_

_We will infiltrate her mansion in Hightown and get her. Once we successfully get her into our hands we will contact you back as soon as possible (by the time you get this I will already have her)_

_Guard Victus _

So their "master" had told them to find Hawke, why? To kill her? No, that is impossible in the time he had known Hawke, nobody ever hated her NOBODY.

He must find her, now


End file.
